Smile
by ZoeyHoshi
Summary: It was spontaneous. He had never thought of it before. However, encased in the never ending limbo, he just wanted to smile back at her. Just to smile and tell her that everything will turn out fine. That he is fine. That they will be fine. *Spoilers for BBL* Post-BBL's main narrative. Ryouta X Hiyoko


**Author's Note:** I was just listening to the Hatoful Boyfriend's credit roll theme when this little idea popped into my head. This has spoilers for BBL, so read with caution.

* * *

**Hatoful Boyfriend : Smile**

_Death. _

_It's the ruling force over everybirdie. _

_Death._

_Either human or bird, nobirdie can escape it._

_Death._

_Despite that… I never expected this to happen. _

_Never…_

"Ryouta… Are you okay?" Hiyoko's voice sounded in the darkness that loomed all around them.

Ryouta searched for her. Searched for the Hunter-Gather girl that he had known since he hatched. The girl he had looked up to. The girl he respected and yet, at times, cared for.

Yet, she is also the innocent Hunter-Gather girl that he had killed.

"…Yeah… I'm fine Hiyoko," Ryouta responded, finding her burning spirit attempting to light up this horrid darkness. Ryouta heard an elongated sigh and he felt another wave of guilt and sorrow.

_Her body. When they wake her up, will she be in her human body? Even though it was cut up into pieces? Will I be able to see her delicate and smooth human features? Her face scrunch up when irritated? Covered in sweat after racing to school in the morning?_

_Will I ever see it ever again? _

"Ryouta… You're lying!" Hiyoko's irritated voice rumbled behind him. It was strange, to think of himself with his own body but Ryouta knew that he was nothing but a burning ball of light just like Hiyoko. Ryouta let out a nervous laugh, knowing that even without eyes, Hiyoko was sharp and could see right through him.

_Will I even ever wake up?_

"I'm sorry…" Ryouta muttered again, "No matter how many times you dismiss it… I just can't…"

"Ryouta!" Hiyoko cut in and suddenly, two large arms wrapped around Ryouta and squeezed him tightly, "Punishment!" Hiyoko giggled as Ryouta flailed around, making soft choking noises.

"H-H-Hiyoko! How?" Ryouta gasped and suddenly Hiyoko pulled away, silence filling the emptiness. Ryouta swiftly spun around and he felt a spark of joy erupt deep within him.

"How? How did I?" Hiyoko mumbled, her voice full of wonderment.

Her bright, large, human eyes blinked slowly as she slowly and robotically moved her long, meaty arms around, slowly inspecting every stretch of skin. She patted her stomach and did a twirl, the St. Pigeonation's uniform skirt gracefully adding to her spin. She was frozen in place, floating in limbo, a beautifully shining star in the darkness. She slowly looked up at Ryouta, her eyes full of confusion and astonishment before she slowly smiled at Ryouta.

"Hiyoko…" Ryouta breathed, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

_She's right here. Right here in front of me. Hiyoko…_

Hiyoko reached out however her hand just pierced through Ryouta's, the only sensation she felt was the warm of Ryouta's light and how soothing it felt, sliding over her skin.

"Ryouta…" Hiyoko sadly whispered. Ryouta watched how her expression became taut with sorrow and longing, her fingers softly and gently moving around as if in search of something, anything that resembled Ryouta's soft plumage.

"Sorry Hiyoko…" Ryouta tried to sound reassuring, trying anything to stop her sad and hollow smile. Suddenly, Ryouta wished for a human face, just so he could simply give her a strong smile back and tell her that everything would be okay.

_Strange… I've never thought like that before…_

Just then, Ryouta understood why humans, despite being the minority, were seen with such resentment and envy. Birds could fly, birds could keep cool easily in the harsh, winter months and birds dominated the planet but a bird couldn't give a lively and reassuring smile. Of course, no other bird thought like that but if Ryouta could hold his mother's wing, look at her warmly and smile at her… He would be happy.

"Huh… I guess this just must be a thing when you're dead… Then again… Nageki isn't a ball of light so…" Hiyoko hummed before frowning, "Eh, whatever, at least I have my body back!" Hiyoko smiled, throwing her arms and legs around in kicks and punches.

"You really can be a one wisdom girl…" Ryouta laughed. Hiyoko pursed her lips before throwing out her arm in a punch.

"Mega punch attack!" Hiyoko shouted, mimicking Okosan. Ryouta chuckled, feeling the warmth as Hiyoko's fist washed over him.

"I may be a one wisdom girl but I'm an over eight hundred vitality girl!" Hiyoko threw back at him.

Silence again.

Hiyoko's flare died down slightly, her spark disappearing as she floated over to Ryouta.

_She's sad again. Oh… Please Hiyoko, just smile and be cheerful like always! Like the way you were before this!_

"Hiyoko, even though you were only gone for a few hours… I missed you… Missed seeing you like this…" Ryouta hushed. Hiyoko loomed closer, her large eyes looking down on him with so many stirring emotions, fighting each other.

Sorrow. Regret. Forgiveness. Remorse and an emotion that Ryouta only believed he imagined seeing in her eyes.

"I missed you too Ryouta. I missed everyone but that isn't your fault! You had no idea that the virus was in your body so stop thinking that it was all your fault!" Hiyoko told him again, "We're together here now so can't we get over what has happened and just enjoy ourselves like we always did before this whole thing?" Hiyoko's eyes started to brim with frustrated tears. A thumb came up and wiped them away and Hiyoko's face dropped.

_What's wrong? What is it? Did I do something wrong? _

Then Ryouta realised it. He had wiped her tears away. He used a thumb, a human thumb to wipe them away.

"WAH! Jeepers!" Ryouta flailed around, human arms and legs kicking out and around in distress.

"Ryouta?!" Hiyoko floated around in pure shock, a lone tear falling down her cheek.

Ryouta flat chest heaved, his lungs gasping for air that didn't exist. Ryouta slapped a large, clumsy hand onto his chest, running the long fingers over his extremely small sternum, his keel now nonexistent. His breast muscles were small, not needing to control wings anymore. He ran his new fingers around his arms, shivering as he discovered no feathers but hundreds of little, soft hairs.

"How…?" Ryouta gasped, his hands diving into his wild, deep blue hair, speechless as he tested kicking with long, strong legs.

"Ryouta… That is you, right?" Hiyoko murmured.

Ryouta looked up at her and with wonderment sparkling in his red eyes, he reached forward and cupped Hiyoko's cheek. He awed at how easily her chin, jaw and full cheek fitted in his palm. He could feel the warmth of her skin, how it heated up as her cheeks flushed up with a brilliant and soft pink. He slowly rubbed his thumb over her cheek, his eyes trailing it carefully, wiping her tear away. Slowly, Hiyoko's gap melted into a joyful smile, Ryouta feeling her muscles moving under his hand. He flinched when she closed her eyes, her eyelashes flickering over the top of his thumb and sending a shiver down his spine.

"This is…" Hiyoko hummed, her own eyes opening and following her hand as she brushed her fingertips over the St. Pigeonation's uniform, absorbing the texture of the blazer, the buttons and the silkiness of the tie before rubbing her palm over a shoulder and down Ryouta's arm.

"Is?" Ryouta echoed and Hiyoko giggled briefly, her hand reaching Ryouta's wrist. Slowly she slid her hand against his palm and Ryouta's eyebrow arched, an expression that surprised him, looking at her hand. He looked up at her, at her flushed and mischievous face and he crumbled, feeling his heart glow with happiness. Slowly, their fingers looped and entwined, bringing their hands together.

"It feels strange… I miss your soft feathers…" Hiyoko commented with a smile. Ryouta chuckled, shaking his head and with one soft movement, brought his forehead to hers.

They floated there.

Both trapped in limbo.

They weren't following Death's lead, following him into the unknown.

They weren't moving anywhere yet either.

They were just waiting.

Waiting for Sakuya to uphold his promise to them.

"It is strange." Ryouta smiled warmly at her.


End file.
